Numlox
This area serves as the species overview. Put the race's binomial name in with their picture (if available). Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Mollusk *''Durability'': 5 *''Learning Rate'': 10 *''Science: Excellent *Navigation: Excellent *Tactical: Excellent *Engineering: Average *Communication: Poor *Medicine: Poor *''Genders: 2 *''Life Stages'': Adolescence at 12 years. Adulthood at 20 years. Middle Age at 34 years. Old Age at 67 years. Venerable Age at 84 years. *''Lifespan'': 86 + 10d5 years. *''Length'': 2 Meters *''Mass'': 60 Kilograms *''Niche/Symmetry'': Omnivorous Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Flier, 16 m/rd (10 kph) *''Volume'': 0.2 m^3 *''HD'': 47/50/47 *''HP'': 50 *''Unarmed Damage'': 7 NHP *''STV'': 305 MU (1525 MU/m^3) Physical Description The Numlox are an ancient and mysterious race of winged Mollusks. Their compound eyes, set one above the other, and four clawed grasping tails contribute to their unusual appearance. Space Units Numlox Frigate Numlox Cruiser Dark Matter Charge *Type: Projectile *Recharge: 12 seconds *Range: 15 range increments *Energy: 0.1 *Falloff: -5 damage / +5 HD per range increment (minimum damage 15) *Mass: 4 hT per rack / 6 hT per turret *Effects: **Speed: 1 range increment per second **Penetrate: Shield, True Burst Engine *Type: Engine *Availability: Numlox only *Recharge: 20 seconds (while Burst Mode inactive, after use) *Mass: same as Standard Engines *Effects: **Doubles all engine effects (thrust, fuel efficiency, HD effect) for a period of 10 seconds (Burst Mode). Ground Units Lifeform (Numlox) *''Niche/Symmetry'': Omnivorous Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Flier, 16 m/rd (10 kph) *''Volume'': 0.2 m^3 *''HD'': 47/50/47 *''HP'': 50 *''Unarmed Damage'': 7 NHP *''STV'': 305 MU (1525 MU/m^3) *''Description'': A winged Mollusk like sentient. It has two compound eyes, set one above the other, and a four clawed grasping tail. Numlox Flyer *An extremely agile high speed aircraft with a golden, wedge shaped chassis. Territory *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': Prominent *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Delta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Beta Sector'': centered at 39.44x104.71, 38.17 parsecs radius. *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': To Be Determined *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': Sysrq (19x103, p5); Skralox (50x118m, p5) Status *'Ally': **''Initial'': Harysrak, Nogona, Arcel **''Final'': Harysrak, Nogona, Arcel, Empire *'Enemy': **''Inital'': Draconi, Rokta, Klaptur **''Final'': Draconi, Rokta, Klaptur, Phlegmak Economy This lists what specialty trade goods the species will trade, as well as the general economic conditions the species' civilization is under. Specific trade good data for this species will be generated once the final list of specialty trade goods has been finalized. For the time being, this species does not conduct trade of specific specialty trade goods. *'Economic Status Levels': **''(World): Level *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **Good (World; Coordinates, Planet) *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **Good (World; Coordinates, Planet) Economy Notes Economy: None Buy: *Life: 4000 STV Sell: None Supplemental Information The Numlox are a generally benevolent race devoted to the protection of life. However, in times of great peril, they will make their own species' preservation their priority and will take any action they feel is necessary to meet this end. Their religion is centered for the most part around usually ominous prophecies. Many races find it difficult to communicate with the Numlox due to their cryptic tongue and vague references. They also have a very large collection of genetic and life-form specimens which they are always eager to expand. While the exact age of the Numlox species is a mystery, it is known that they are the "oldest" sentient race in the Beta Sector. Throughout their long history, they have protected many races from disaster and destruction. The first was preventing the Nogona and fledgling Gazurtoid from annihilating each other over an argument about how to best worship water, that began when both races colonized opposite sides of the same planet. On their side, the Nogona built a monument to the freezing of liquid water into ice. The Gazurtoid, who worshiped water for its life-giving breath-ability, destroyed the blasphemous monument and its creators on the surface. The Nogona soon learned of the slaughter, and the two stalwart species fought each other for years. Soon the conflict had engulfed most of the star systems and ships of the two combatants, but neither seemed to be winning against the other. Finally, the Numlox put up a blockade around the disputed world, and all warships that approached were destroyed. The war ended, but the Gazurtoid would not let this insult go. They cursed the Nogona and Numlox, along with the rest of their fellow air-breathers, and vowed to someday seek justice against them all. Centuries later, the Gazurtoid had developed into a very powerful race. They had built up an armada of craft, with new laser weapons and shielding that could block out conventional matter based weaponry. Their new fleet was sent to destroy all air-breathing life, but greater efforts were put towards destroying the air-swimming Numlox, who had defeated them so long ago. The Numlox quickly realized that they possessed few weapons that had much of an effect on the massive war fleet and soon began losing to the crusading squid. Fortunately, the Numlox knew of one ancient power that might save them. Early in their history, the Numlox had discovered a bizarre alien structure, on a planet on the outer edge of the sector. The "Temple," as the Numlox named it, had a naturally invisible composition underneath the layers of rock that encapsulated it, and was said to have been constructed by the "Spirits" of the Numlox' ancient mythology. In the center of the structure, was a device they named the Black Hole Device. This object created a field that many forms of energy could not easily affect. Originally, the Numlox felt that this creation of the "Spirits" was too dangerous to be touched, but the impending destruction at the tentacles of the Gazurtoid convinced them they had no alternative. The Black Hole Device was brought to Numlox territory and studied. The knowledge they gained from their experiments on it allowed them to develop the shield penetrating Dark Matter Charges, which would be their final chance at reversing the course of the war. Fortunately, it worked very effectively and the remaining Numlox ships were outfitted with the system. Despite their early success, the Gazurtoid were quickly defeated by the Numlox and their new technology, and a water-breathing Harsyrak messenger was sent to their homeworld to deliver an order of banishment to them (the Harsyrak had recently become spacefaring). The Gazurtoid had no choice but to comply, and so their battered fleet passed the outward limits of known space and disappeared from the Sector. The only ones that remained on their homeworld were those of a very small break away cult that believed in the worship of air breathers. After an age of peace, the Beta Sector once again found itself under attack, this time by a foreign foe. They were the mighty Uhlek. But, when they invaded the Sector, they met the first race that was able to stand up to their armada. For many decades, the Numlox prevented the Uhlek from making any real headway, and it seemed that the hostile species would never make it past the frontier. But then from nowhere came a powerful race calling themselves the "Keepers", who brought with them a prophecy of a vastly greater evil than that of the Uhlek - the Crystal Planet. Soon it became evident that this threat was real, as it had grown near and suns on the coreward edge of the sector had already begun to flare. The "Keepers" told the Numlox that they could preserve their race by taking the majority of their fleet with them towards the rim of the galaxy. The Numlox agreed and the "Keepers" took with them a large population of Numlox refugees equivalent in number to their own. The remaining Numlox were unable to hold back the Uhlek any longer with their reduced strength. The Uhlek quickly passed through the Beta Sector, destroying anything that was unlucky enough to be in their way. And as the "Keepers" had predicted, the Crystal Planet continued to creep closer, burning as it went. But once again, the remaining Numlox had developed a final, last-ditch plan. They used the "Spirit" technology they had uncovered inside the "Temple" to build massive radiation screening systems, called Planet Sentinels, that could protect life-bearing worlds from their flaring suns. Unfortunately, the flare wave reached two worlds before the Numlox had fully completed the defenses. Tarpmor, the Klaptur's homeworld, was the first and its surface was burnt away, leaving the Klaptur to wander the sector as nomadic marauders. Drkhon, homeworld of the Draconi, was the second to suffer from the flare. Some of Drkhon's life was preserved by the partially completed screen, but the planet's average temperature was permanently altered and the surface was bathed in radiation. The then Industrial Aged Draconi species mutated and evolved rapidly and violently to cope with their ruined world. With time, the Crystal Planet passed through the Sector. The Numlox set out rebuilding their fleet and using their collection of genetic material to re-seed worlds in other Sectors, with many of their (usually native) life-forms. For many ages onward, the Numlox continued to protect the Sector. Whenever the Klaptur became too organized, the Rokta began to expand too aggressively, or the Draconi began to gain the upper hand in one of their frequent wars with the Harsyrak, the Numlox would step in to right the situation and preserve any species that was threatened. More recently, however, the Numlox have been talking about the "Return of the Keepers". They say that the "Keepers" have returned to once again give them divine guidance, commanding them not to attack the Ancients and their Armada and to fall back to their inner circle of space. This has left the Beta Sector to fend for itself. Importance The Numlox give many cryptic clues about important details in their dialog. After they have been provided with the Predator Mind and consequentially learned the truth about the Numlox who headed outward and the "Keepers," the Numlox will provide the '''Black Hole Device' (a mission-critical artifact), which allows the player to pass through the ringed nebula unharmed and is thus vital to winning the game. The Numlox will also provide a formidable attack fleet to aid in the final battle against the Ancients (especially useful for players who are not real good when it comes to combat.) Communication Text This final "stat" is a listing of phrases a species will use in communications with the player. For more details on this system, see the discussion on the Communication Mechanics, Interface and Engine. As a new species, there is (obviously) no old text to analyze. Communications messages for this species will need to be generated at a later date. Communications Messages Notes we have heard from your kind that the substance we use for fuel is in fact a sapient lifeform. we have never seem any proof of such foolish nonsense. unfortunately, it did take many months to develop the technology we developed to protect planets, and in the meantime we could only stand by and watch as many of the more primitive cultures on the coreward edge of the sector were literally vaporized from their worlds. Races like the Mpactu, the Aeovon and the Briakk, which we had traded with for centuries. Our friends. It still makes us sad to think we could not save them. ---- NEXT: Harsyrak PREVIOUS: Xxr TOP ----